This invention relates to devices and methods for preparing and cleaning an intervertebral workspace. More specifically, the present invention relates to tools and methods for intervertebral distraction and cleaning of an intervertebral space including, for example, spinal end plates.
Spondylosyndesis, or spinal fusion, is a surgical technique used to combine two or more vertebrae into a single, rigid working unit. This is typically achieved by introducing a supplementary bone tissue, such as an autograft or allograft, into the intervertebral space between two target vertebrae, at the location that is typically occupied by an intervertebral disc. The supplementary bone tissue is then used in conjunction with the patient's natural osteoblastic processes in order to grow bone or osseous tissue between the two or more target vertebrae, which acts to fuse them together into the desired rigid unit. This procedure is used primarily to eliminate pain that is caused by abnormal motion of one or both of the target vertebrae; pain relief occurs by immobilizing the vertebrae themselves and preventing the abnormal motion.
Alternatively, surgically implantable synthetic intervertebral fusion cages or devices may be used to perform spinal fusion procedures.
Surgically implantable intervertebral fusion cages are well known in the art and have been actively used to perform spinal fusion procedures for many years. Their use became popularized during the mid 1990's with the introduction of the BAK Device from Zimmer Inc., a specific intervertebral fusion cage that has been implanted worldwide more than any other intervertebral fusion cage system. The BAK system is a fenestrated, threaded, cylindrical, titanium alloy device that is capable of being implanted into a patient as described above through an anterior or posterior approach, and is indicated for cervical and lumbar spinal surgery. The BAK system typifies a spinal fusion cage in that it is a highly fenestrated, hollow structure that will fit between two vertebrae at the location of the intervertebral disc.
Where fusion is intended to occur between adjacent vertebral bodies of a patient's spine, the surgeon typically prepares an opening at the site of the intended fusion by removing some or all of the disc material that exists between the adjacent vertebral bodies to be fused. Because the outermost layers of bone of the vertebral end plate are relatively inert to new bone growth, the surgeon must work on the end plate to remove at least the outermost cell layers of bone to gain access to the blood-rich, vascular bone tissue within the vertebral body. In this manner, the vertebrae are prepared in a way that encourages new bone growth onto or through an implant that is placed between the vertebrae. An implant or insert may or may not promote fusion of the adjacent vertebral bodies, may be an artificial spinal disc, may permit surface ingrowth, and may be made of bone or inert material, such as titanium.
Current methods of forming and preparing a disc space between vertebrae are known to include various grasping instruments, drills, rotating buns, chisels, and other scraping implements. There has been a long felt and unmet need to provide a distraction tool which is capable of spreading or separating vertebral bodies and further capable of cleaning, scouring, and/or removing tissue from a disc space.